Bloody Waters
by hitori.no.boku
Summary: All it took was one mistake. All he needed was one chance and now he had it. One mistake by the muddled minds of prejudiced individuals had given him the perfect weapon.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Bloody Waters

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Flashback/Past Events

* * *

The sun flared down on the land, its powerful rays withering every lesser plant in its way. It was June and the sun shone more fiercely than ever. Gentle winds were blowing from the distant seas, drifting idly through the land, cooling the heavy warmth a bright summer day had left in its wake. The winds evened out the hot weather, doing much to cool down the day and stem the sun's rays from destroying everything.

However, within the canopy's on the tall trees around Konoha, the breeze was not needed, the shade from the mighty behemoths already provided enough shelter for the creatures and plants there. It was relatively calm in the forest, barely anything stirring but in the ominous silence, trouble was brewing.

Farther south, closer to the city limits of Konohagakure death was being dealt.

The blades of nin flashed in and out of existence, only visible when their metallic sheens glinted in the sunlight that filtered in from the leafy canopy of the forest. The sound of footsteps splashing through water revealed that the fight was occurring across the span of a small stream, which was slowly turning red with blood.

The screams of dying men came shortly afterward.

The massive blade of an ex Kiri nin twirled in the air, light glancing off its massive surface, before it came down, cleanly decapitating a masked nin. The two parts of the body fell into the stream, blood mingling with water. The nin turned around, swinging his massive blade before him as he met the next attack head on. His eyes widened.

The jutsu that met his blade blasted him a good ten feet back.

The next blow that landed broke his arm.

The swordsman gritted his teeth in pain and leapt away as his arm fell limply to his bloody side. The blade dropped from his hand and landed in the other as he spun around, slicing down toward the knee of his opponent. Blood squirted through the air as he cut through flesh and bone. He backed up as the nin fell to the ground screaming obscenities. His comrades were alerted and they quickly began closing in, weapons already trained on their target. The nin formed a few seals and concentrated, drawing moisture from his surrounding.

A heavy mist fell over the streambank.

He disappeared from view; hollow laugh echoing through the fog.

The water of the stream was tainted with more blood. The elusive figure of the ex Mist nin glided through the trees, silently picking off his targets, savoring their screams as they came face to face with death. Hunter nin had come after him. Granted, his foolishness had allowed him to be seen by Konoha ninja. But that was irrelevant now; he had no choice but to take them out. Once discovered there was no turning back. It was killed or be killed.

The fact that the Hunter nin that had discovered his presence was not as disconcerting as what they had been doing.

* * *

The ninja forces of Konoha were divided into different groups. Each group served its own purpose, whether it be assassination, search and destroy or the tedious job of paperwork. So, if you were to ask which division was the strongest, there would be no correct answer. But an experienced ninja who had seen the horrors of war and the every bloody aspect of a shinobi's life would give you a firm answer.

The most dangerous branch of ninja was the Interrogation Specialist.

Why? They knew every single way to kill a man. Every single way to make you die a slow and painful death. Every way to make you suffer for eternity before your life is snuffed away from you. They were pure sadists. You had to be if you worked with them.

One of the most stunning ways to die is drowning. Imagine yourself slowly sinking into heavy water, your limbs weak as you struggle to take in precious oxygen. You flail your arms in vain as water fills your nostrils, traveling through your body and entering your lungs. Slowly, you choke to death.

This was a popular method among new interrogation members. This was popular among the interns who had yet to see the effect of long-term lack of oxygen and had yet to see how it could drive you crazy. New members often failed in their execution of the drowning technique, subjecting their victims to it too long and as a result, killing them. Even veteran Torture and Interrogation Specialists rarely used this method, preferring more subtle ways to get information to leak.

And so being new recruits to the Torture Unit they needed people to practice on, either simulated or real. These new recruits also happened to be the friends of a few veteran Hunter-nins. Naturally, their comrades found a victim to practice on.

The child was no older than seven with vibrant blonde-hair and deep blue eyes. He was the very picture of liveliness, always smiling and always laughing.

That all changed after the torture.

Fifty-two minutes of continuous drowning. Fifty-two minutes of having your head continually dunked into freezing cold water as liquid filled your nose and your lungs. Fifty-two minutes on a **child**.

And all the way the combined group of Torture and Interrogation and Hunter-nin had been laughing. The sound of their high pitched cackles and deep rumbling laughter had echoed through the trees each time they witnessed the small child wail for help as his head was dunked deeper and deeper into the water. Their laughs had increased in fervor as they heard the boy cry out for help only to realize that there was no one around to help him.

This was the scene that Momochi Zabuza had inadvertently walked onto to.

The Torture and Interrogation members had been the first to be mutilated. His blade had cut through their soft flesh, tearing through bone and muscle as he cleaved them straight in half. Their deaths had released the hold on the small child, allowing him to scramble dazedly away.

The moments after that were unexpected. The first half of the Hunter-nin hadn't reacted, instead faltering, allowing their guts to be spilled all over the forest floor. The next half of them had leapt away, directly onto the running water of the stream.

The fight from then on had been a slaughter.

* * *

Zabuza smiled as he cleaved the last Hunter-nin in half, watching as blood sprayed into the air and onto his skin.

The mist around him had begun to clear away, revealing the carnage that had been left in the wake of the missing-nin's arrival.

Twenty-one dead. Four Torture Specialists. Seventeen Hunter-nin. Zabuza's lip curled in disgust. This was too easy, granted they had been caught by surprise but it was still too easy. The caliber of ninja was sinking.

He shouldered his blade and stumbled through the stream. He barely reached the bank when he felt the pain in his arm shoot up as the adrenaline began to fade away.

The shifting figure of a small child broke the deathly silence like a gunshot.

The swordsman's eyes flickered for a moment but passed over the sound. With a grunt of pain he collapsed to the floor, his massive weapon sliding from crimson, bloody hands. The blade fell into the small stream with a splash and sank to the shallow bottom of the clear liquid. Slowly, the running water engulfed the weapon, washing over its deadly blade, cleansing it of the blood splattered across its surface.

The man backed up, his chest heaving up and down as he struggled to rip the bandages off his mouth with his one good arm. The broken one lay limp at his side, bent at a horrendous angle. The bandages came off his face, revealing the natural dark tone of his skin. He leant back against a large rock, one of many that dotted the streamside. His bloody hand nudged a piece of wood and long fingers curled around it, bringing it toward his mouth.

His jaws opened and the piece of oak was inserted. He bit down on hard, teeth sinking into the woody surface. Gingerly he grasped his broken arm. With a grunt he yanked it forward, the cracking of bones echoing through the silent forest. He bit down harder on the wood, teeth grinding, stifling the massive cry that threatened to come out. There was another loud crunch and he jolted forward, mouth opened in a silent scream of horror.

The blonde-haired boy across from him watched with an apathetic expression. He shifted in his sitting position amid the bloody, mutilated bodies of Hunter-nin, hands clasped together in front of him and lips pursed together in a thin line.

Zabuza slumped back down, gasping for air as he picked the piece of wood back up. He wrapped his arm with bandages, wincing in pain each time he jostled the injured appendage. Using another long piece of wood, he hung his arm on it, creating a make shift splint from the piece of wood and the remnants of his face bandages. Sighing he let his arm hang limp, dropping the rest of the shredded bandages to the dirt. His eyes swiveled to the kid sitting between the dead bodies of the Hunter-nin.

He leant back against the boulder, silently appraising the small child before him. He could be no more than seven, so young, so moldable. No fear was apparent in the boy's eyes. None at all, interesting, he mused. Perhaps it was a side effect of being so young, so naïve. But then again, at this child's age, he had slaughtered his entire class single handedly.

The treetops rustled slightly, the light breeze of the day blowing through the massive branches and wide leaves. Sunlight played across the face of the swordsman as he looked over the blonde-haired child.

His eyes caught the whisker marks scratched into the boy's expressionless face.

Zabuza's teeth clenched in surprise and he nearly smiled, nearly.

A jinchuruuki. The Kyuubi no Kitsune's too. This was a rare gem, a diamond in the rough. Never would he have dreamed to find something such as a jinchuruuki out here of all places. Konoha would regret their decisions.

He stood, legs propelling his body upward. He kept his eyes on the child and slowly he walked toward the stream. The running water was now red with blood. He bent down, reaching a hand into the accumulation of red liquid and grasped the hilt of his massive blade. Leisurely he brought it out of the stream, droplets of water dripping off the dark gray blade. Zabuza's eyes strayed off the small boy for a moment. Dark irises narrowed.

With a flick of his hand Kubikiri Houcho was sent streaming through the air, the deadly blade whistling its death tune, before plunging deep into the soft earth directly between the child's feet.

The boy didn't even flinch and Zabuza's eyes became cold. Trauma.

He approached the boy, crouching in front of his small frame.

"What's your name boy?"

The child's eyes flickered up, locking with Zabuza's.

"_Naruto."_

Zabuza's hand coiled around the hilt of his massive blade. He leveled his gaze with Naruto's, leaning down farther to see him eye to eye.

"What do you want kid?"

The blonde-haired child just stared at him, expression blank.

"Do you want to get away? Do you want to leave this and never come back?"

He motioned with his hand to the dead bodies and the shoddy state of Naruto's clothes. There was a flicker of hope in the child's eyes, a glimmer of light that Zabuza barely noticed. The swordsman seized the hilt of his blade, yanking it from its place deep in the earth. With a twirl he slid it into the sheath on his back, flexing his shoulders as he adjusted to its familiar weight.

"Do you want to go away forever? Do you want to have a new life?"

The blonde nodded.

"Do you want to be needed?"

Naruto's body was trembling now and he shook his head up and down in fervor.

"Are you willing to give me everything? Are you willing to be my weapon?"

Zabuza reached a hand out, letting it hover before Naruto's face. Nothing was said for a few moments. And then gradually, Naruto reached out and placed his tiny hand onto Zabuza's palm, lacing his fingers around the dark skin. The older man closed his massive hand around Naruto's miniscule one and pulled the child to his feet. He pivoted, turning back toward the stream bank, Naruto's hand still engulfed in his.

He took one step and then two, his hand still clenched around the blonde's. He glanced back at the child and noticed the hesitant look in his eyes. He waited, tugging lightly on the boy's arm.

Naruto took a step toward Zabuza and then another, until the two of them had reached the edge of the bank.

They walked together, Zabuza leading Naruto the whole way as they crossed the stream. They continued walking, the small blonde haired boy hugging the side of the taller imposing man. The kept on, disappearing from view, their figures swallowed up by the dense underbrush.

Behind them the stream swirled in silence, bloody water still lingering.

* * *

AN: And it ends here...


	2. Chapter 2: Found

Bloody Waters

"_Speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

Flashback/Past Events

* * *

Thick, heavy mist swirled violently through the air, moisture dampening the surroundings. Winter had touched down upon the land, frost glazing across the ground, a silver sheen now plastered down on everything visible. The bitter cold stunned the undergrowth. Trees, plants and animals alike withered away and died in the blizzards that swept through the country.

Across the continent the biting wintry temperatures had wreaked havoc. The fields were bare now. No farmers worked the land; the homes and barns were empty, most of the life gone. Ice had long since claimed this part of the land. The fertile and beautiful fields that had once borne a bounty of crops had withered away, now just a barren, gray wasteland. Houses lay covered in snow, abandoned as their inhabitants took flight in search of better climates. Crops lay forgotten, precious food forsaken as families fled, taking everything they could carry.

They would die in the freezing weather. Some bodies would be found, blue and lifeless, frozen solid in ice. Others would remain hidden beneath the snowfall, bodies only appearing as spring neared. The home was the safest place to be. The fools who had left that safety deserved to die.

For now, the raging snow had come to a close. Mist now replaced the flurries of ice that had once plagued the land. The weather was fairly decent, the mist only serving to hinder the eyesight of the people.

The shuffling of a body was muffled in the heavy fog.

A juvenile examined a corpse, hands rummaging through the clothing of the deceased. They were quick and nimble, dancing across the body with the quite effectiveness of a professional. One hand stuttered over a button, quickly flicking it open and sliding through the contents within. A few coins jangled in the relative silence. The young teen stopped examination for a moment, eyes wide, ears straining. Sensing nothing she released a long sigh of relief, now turning her attention to another body.

The small sound of the patter of footsteps was non-existent in the mist.

Slowly the body was stripped, anything of value disappearing into the teens pockets. Her focus was solely on task in front of her.

"You know, stealing from the dead isn't considered…"

The youth froze, her complexion turning whiter than the snow she knelt on. Panic gripped her and the snow beneath her began to flurry rapidly. She tried to move, tried to bring her fist up to gather her power but her body was stuck stiff to the ground. The strange substance that filled the air around her was suffocating her in its power.

"…_how should I say…?"_

The smothering control around her lessened slightly.

"…_oh yes, ethical…"_

The overwhelming influence washed over the youth again, spiking in anger. The snow that flurried beneath her halted, giving up under the intense pressure of the sway. Her breath left her. She tried to turn her head, only to have it snap back automatically.

"_Don't move unless I say so. Got it?"_

The youth's eyes widened slightly as she tried to move her mouth, only to realize it was sealed shut. Obviously the man behind her wasn't expecting an answer. There was some shuffling behind her and then silence. She struggled now to shiver, feeling the man's eyes wander over her. She could hear him open his mouth and knew what was coming next. She braced herself, body shaking in grief.

There was a tired sigh behind her and the man's voice rasped out again,

"_Alright then…get up and leave."_

The juvenile's eyes bulged in surprise. What the hell? The stifling power that surrounded her disappeared completely. She got to her feet slowly, afraid it was just some sick joke. She stutter-stepped a little, feet stumbling over themselves in nervousness. There was an irritated sigh of impatience behind her and the youth hastened her ascent. She got to her feet and waited.

Nothing but silence.

The mist dragged past them swiftly. It swirled playfully, brushing past the girl.

Tense, the youth turned around, eagerness and anxiety written clearly across her face. Nobody. Her face fell slightly in disappointment. The area behind her was empty, desolate of everything but snow. The teen frowned, sadness splashed on her features. Her heart beat rapidly and the snow at her feet whirled in agitation. Her clenched fist fell.

Looking around the young girl blinked rapidly. Emotions were threatening to spill out. She reached into the rags of clothing that hung around her body limply. Her hand searched through her 'pockets', teeth clenched, nibbling her lower lip in unease as she did. She pulled the stolen goods out, eyes fixing onto the small bag of her possessions. Her hand clenched around the pouch, shaking in agony. Her pained features schooled themselves. Her hand unclenched. She watched the descent momentarily, vision blurry with tears. She spun around, body shaking in sobs.

The fruits of her labor clinked to the ice hard ground.

The girl hung her head, the spinning snow around her slowing to a halt. Her feet shuffled away, dragging tiredly through the never-ending whiteness.

From her eyes tears fell, barreling through the misty air in their descent toward the ground. They sped through, freezing temperatures turning them to ice. They struck the ground, finishing their plunge, shattering into a million pieces.

Her tears continued to fall, laying the path for her tired legs toward home. Wherever home was today.

* * *

A pair of eyes watched from a nearby hill of snow, silently crying out in sorrow as they watched the incident play out before them.

He hadn't meant to scare her.

His heart sank and he berated himself. He wasn't supposed to scare her; he hadn't meant to make her panic. His features flashed with pain. He closed his tired blue eyes. He couldn't get anything right…

Days of keeping track of her. **Days**. And the first contact had been a disaster.

He had made her cry. His heart tightened in pain. He gritted his teeth and his wrist flicked. The fluid motion lashed out and there was a small click. A second later and a dagger came shooting out of his sleeve. He caught it before it could fly any farther and his hand clenched around it stiffly. It began to spin.

Her tear filled eyes still haunted his brain. He could still see her outline in the mist, his keen eyesight able to pick out her slightest movement.

He could feel a presence behind him but for now he chose to ignore it. The blade in his hand continued its movement.

The dagger continued to spin in the air and he tracked its path with intense, icy eyes. It soon became just a blur of silver, moving too fast for normal eyes to track. He took his blue orbs off it, focus flickering back to the misty surrounding. And then it disappeared from sight, blade and all sliding into the depths of his long black sleeves. He heard the secure click of the blade, alerting him that it was fastened safely. His hand fell.

'How was your journey, Zabuza-sama?'

His raspy voice crawled through the air. There was no response. His eyes flickered back to the faint, retreating outline of the girl. He could feel where Zabuza's gaze was.

"_I've been keeping tabs on her…"_

A rough cough sounded out behind him. Zabuza's surprised voice reached his ears.

"Oh? And why is that?"

His mouth opened and he struggled to find a response. There was nothing. His mind and emotions warred with themselves, each trying to find the right answer. He could tell that Zabuza was waiting for a reply and he didn't want to keep him waiting. His mouth opened and closed for a few more moments. His lips touched and a sad smiled creased his face.

"She's like me…"

There was silence. Zabuza shifted, his feet shuffling in the snow. He heard the clink of a blade. Zabuza's rough voice split the stillness.

"Do you…know her name?"

He didn't respond immediately, instead choosing to watch the young girl fade away into the dense mist. He shut his eyes once again, hiding his deep blue orbs from the world. His blonde locks fell across his face, casting shadows across his tan features. His mouth opened and his raspy voice was barely a whisper.

"Haku…"

Zabuza's hand reached out and touched him on the shoulder before drawing back quickly. A fleeting sign of affection.

"_I'll think about it…Naruto."_

He could hear Zabuza walk off, feet barely making a sound as they slid across the snow. His opened his eyes at last and the moisture there was evident. The mist swirled around him, rolling in from the nearby seas, becoming denser and thicker by the second. Soon, it threatened to swallow him whole. His blue eyes glinted and a single tear fell, dripping from his left eye, rolling down across his cheek.

'_Thank you…Zabuza-sama.'_

_

* * *

_

He stood, the flames flickering before him. The reflections of light danced in his eyes and he was silent. His hand nursed the bottle of alcohol within its grasp. Behind him the bare pine trees were cast in shadows. He knew he was watching, he could feel his chakra radiating from the trees behind. It was ill concealed, fluctuating in anger, sorrow and anxiety. Zabua snorted quietly, after all the training he had put the brat through; he still couldn't mask his chakra. His apprentice was quite the pupil.

The blade beside him glowed in an eerie light and he looked down at it momentarily. He brought the bottle to his lips, feeling the fiery tang of the liquid as it seared down his throat. He savored the sensation.

He watched.

She stayed by the frozen over stream, no fire and no food. He watched her struggle to gain warmth in the cold. His eyes flickered past her futile attempts, instead watching as the snow around her flurried around. He frowned and he put his hand in the air. No wind. His frown deepened. Even in the genjustu he cast the feeling of wind should have been clear.

His eyes traveled from the swirling snow and scanned the surroundings. Nothing. No wind and no movement. His looked back at the young girl at the streamside and his eyes widened. He saw the frozen over stream crack, ice breaking into pieces, enough for a small hole to appear. He observed, mouth slightly agape.

This…Haku was…an interesting character.

She was moving one hand, folding the ice to her command, manipulating the water beneath it. Slowly the ice parted, pieces of it melting into water. She reached out and the water churned, frothing as it licked the banks of the stream.

Zabuza closed his mouth as the genjustu around him wavered, reacting to his sudden excitement. It looked as if the bloodline purge of Mist had not been as thorough as he thought. He cold eyes twinkled a bit and he brought the bottle to his lips again. He drank the bitter fluid calmly, each sip measure precisely. The flames around him flickered and the shadows danced across his face.

He put the bottle down, capping it as he did. Zabuza's eyes wandered back down to the girl and he studied her. Strong. She had to be to survive this. She had perfect chakra control, maybe due to her bloodline. She would be a…remarkable weapon.

He began to wrap his bandages around his mouth again, each white strip binding across his jaw tightly. As he placed the final touches on his face his attention shifted. The girl down at the stream had collapsed, her body giving out under stress and exhaustion. He raised a non-existent eyebrow, frankly, he was surprised she lasted this long.

Zabuza watcher her prone figure for a few moments longer before he doused his fire with the surrounding snow and broke his genjutsu. The chakra faded away, revealing his position to the world. His blade was strapped securely to his back, familiar feel resting against his shoulder. He turned, his body traveling smoothly through the snow and with calm perfected by years of being a shinobi; he contained his inner glee and adjusted his path in the direction of the girl.

He could feel the chakra of his pupil relax behind him and he smiled a little. He wouldn't let the girl die. Her talents were more than useful. Between her bloodline, his apprentice's power and himself, they would be an unstoppable force. His smile widened a little as he felt the chakra of his student nearing. He closed his eyes.

After all, good weapons should never be passed by.


	3. Chapter 3: Life

Bloody Waters

"_Speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

Flashback/Past Events

* * *

The waning sunlight cast shadows across the world, signaling the coming of night. The blood red orb hung low in the mish-mash of colors that tinted the sky. It dipped into the sea, light flashing across the slowly dimming, brilliant azure surface of the water.

They stood on the shores of the ocean, eyes staring across the endless waters before them. They were calm, each silent. But it was a comfortable silence, one born of trust and friendship. There was not a word spoken between them and neither moved, each as still as a long untouched statue.

Near them the brackish seawater lapped at the edge of the beach, each time wiping away more sand. Mist began to form in wisps around the two figures, flowing in from the vast surrounding ocean.

The smaller figure shifted, turning slightly, brown eyes exuding warmth. Long brown hair flowed behind her, drifting down across her back, splaying down on the pale pink kimono she wore.

Her companion remained motionless, tanned hands shoved deep into his pockets. His black, skintight long sleeved shirt and baggy camouflage pants blended into the coming darkness around him. Silver buckles and belts glinted in the dying sun. His blonde locks hung loose around his eyes, drooping over his face.

Nothing was said between the two of them. The only noise was the quiet lapping of waves against the shores of the black sand beach. Again the girl shifted, looking restless as she looked at man standing silently next to her. She moved, reaching her hand out as if to touch him and then drawing it back quickly. She did this several times, each time looking more and more like a timid child.

The man next to her sighed, his breath coming out as a misty substance. His sudden noise startled the young girl and she let out a little gasp, drawing air in quickly. Casually, he removed his bronzed hands from the depths of his pockets, flexing his fingers as they slid out of the confines of stiff black clothing. He stretched, the buckles on his body jingling slightly as he arched his back. Bringing his arms down he sighed, slumping into a more comfortable position.

His metallic blue gaze flickered to the girl at his side and he focused on her out of the corner of his eyes. He saw her reach out again, falter and then withdraw her pale fingers back. He opened his mouth, raspy voice slipping into the silence between them.

"Haku…what is it?"

He watched her, looking for a hint into her emotions, a gateway to her thoughts. He studied her expressions. He saw the troubled look in her deep, warm eyes. He saw all her worries reflected in her gaze.

"Haku…what's wrong?"

She bit her lip, teeth gnawing at the soft pink flesh.

"You can tell me you know…"

She mumbled something under her breath and it was barely audible, even in the silence. Naruto reached out to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. His voice was calm and he tried to reach her through his words.

"What was that Haku? You know…you're going to have to get over this. Try to speak a little louder okay?"

She beckoned him to lean in. He raised an eye brown and moved down, his taller frame bending to see her eye to eye.

She reached up, grasped him on the shoulders and whispered.

"Promise me you won't leave…"

She let go, hand sliding away from his body. Naruto looked at Haku while his mind churned for an answer. Her face was still close to his ear and he could feel her hot breath lingering slightly on his neck.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Promise me you won't die…"

Her whisper snake through his sense again and he felt himself shiver involuntarily.

He knew he couldn't promise this. He couldn't. It wasn't in his power.

"_Promise me…"_

A promise was beyond Naruto's scope. There was nothing he could ever do to ensure that his promise was kept or fulfilled. It was…impossible. Unpredictable. Just like life. He kept still, his throat dry. The mist began to move in at a faster pace, getting denser, clouding the beach with fog. They were silhouetted in the vanishing sunlight, their figures standing out almost as much as the massive behemoth in the distance behind them.

A bridge loomed in the background, still unfinished and indefinitely postponed. The concrete blocks sitting on the bridge way and the spare wood and tools gave it an…authentic look. A classic look as the red and orange light bathed across its surface. It was a structure they had been hired to sabotage and destroy.

Naruto's blonde hair hung lower around his eyes. Haku spoke again, this time her voice lower and softer than before.

"There's going to be dangerous opponents coming our way…please…"

She grasped him around the waist, arms snaking around the width of his muscular torso.

"Please…just promise me this…just promise me this one thing…"

Her face buried into his chest, tears dripping down onto his tight black fabric.

"_Please…"_

He hesitantly placed his arms around her, shocked. He was unaccustomed to this…contact. But could he promise? Could he really? Could he say something that he had every intention of trying to fulfill…but had no way of knowing if he would be able to?

That was the question.

So…what was the answer?

It was…confusing.

He could feel her pressed against him, stiff, crying. She felt so emotional about this. Did she…really care about him that much? Did she really care if he died or not? Sure, they had lived together for a few years…but would anyone else really feel this concerned about someone else's well being?

She had her full weight pressed against him, body molding to his, sinking into the confines of his figure. She was still tense, body racking with sobs. His arms were wrapped around his tightly, grasping her as if never letting go. Slowly he sank to the ground, Haku still clutched in his arms.

He spoke to her in soft whispers, raspy voice snaking through the air.

"I…I…won't leave…"

He felt Haku stiffen even more as if waiting for the final touch to his sentence, anticipating what he would say.

"I…I won't die…."

He took a deep breath and steeled himself, knowing he would one day come to regret the words he was about to speak.

"Haku…this…I promise."

The fog around them had settled in and now they were covered in the fine, cloudy substance. Their vision was obscured on all sides of them, cutting of sight of their surroundings. In essence, they were completely blind.

Naruto felt Haku relax in his arms, the tension in her body now slowly drifting away. He smiled to himself, basking in the feeling of her warmth. She was happy now. That was all that really mattered.

Around them the darkness had settled in, signaling that night had finally fallen. The surroundings were shrouded in black shadow, deep color rooting everything in its place. In the silent night the two companions sat, enjoying the warmth of the other.

All was right in the world.

Night would give way to a new day.

* * *

Zabuza watched from the trees, dark gaze focusing on the scene below him. He held out a hand, signaling to the blonde man standing in the shadows of the foliage. His keen eyes never left the figures gathered on the road beneath him. He felt the man behind him disappear and he reached to his back, fingers curling around and gripping the smooth hilt of the blade strapped to his shoulders.

He smirked. The creases in the white bandages wrapped across his jaw were visible.

Behind him the blonde man appeared again, this time in a puff of mist. In his hand was a blade, a straight dagger that looked more like a tanto. The silver buckles and belts on his figure did no jingle as he appeared; instead they held their silence, kept still and together by small wisps of misty chakra. His blonde hair lung loosely, bangs falling over his tan face shrouding his glowing blue eyes.

He motioned for Zabuza's attention and the Demon of the Mist turned. The blonde man held a hand to his throat and made a slicing motion. Zabuza just shook his head and turned his attention to the figures walking down the dirt road. He could hear the figure decked out in black shift behind him and he held up a fist.

Military hand signals. In this case, a fist meant stop.

The shifting and slight crackling of branches stopped. Zabuza let his hand fall and the figure behind him disappeared without a sound, blending into the shadows and vanishing.

Two teams.

Two teams of Konoha ninja.

Two Jounin and six Genin.

And of course their target, the bridge builder.

Theoretically this would be a piece of cake, easiest mission in the world. But Zabuza had never been one to underestimate his opponents. So he'd brought back up in the form of his apprentice, Naruto.

Turns out his pre-cautions were just, because one of the Jounin walking down that dirt path was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake fucking Kakashi. Sharingan no Kakashi. Copy nin Kakashi. THE Kakashi, student to the Yondaime. Son of White Fang. A legend in the shinobi world.

One of the most feared ninja in the shinobi world. Creator of S-ranked assassination techniques and an Elite Jounin of Konohagakure, he was a legend. In the bingo book he was listed as either kill on sight, or flee on contact. The latter was usually in the bingo books of smarter nations.

He wasn't really worried about anyone besides the Copy nin. Once the fight started, they would just be dead weight. Literally.

The hand on the hilt of Kubikiri Houcho jerked, urging him to engage now. Just to get it over with. But Zabuza hadn't got to where he was now by being impatient. He was a survivor first and foremost and a shinobi second. His shinobi instincts begged him to engage but his survivor instincts told him to run. He had a job to do, and it took years of fine-tuning, years of experience to hone your instincts and hold your urges back.

But it didn't matter, they would all die today.

To a shinobi, there was no such thing as a flashy entrance. The word flashy did not even exist in the vocabulary of a ninja. It shouldn't. And it was the first thing he purged from the mind of Naruto.

You kill first and celebrate later.

Don't take time thinking of a great entrance, just to get yourself killed. Killing the opponent, cutting first, maiming him beyond recognition should be your main goal. It should be the thought hovering at the back of your mind all the time.

How can I kill him fastest?

His hand gripped the blade on his back. They were close now, almost passing the grove of trees directly in front of him. His fingers curled tighter around the hilt, sliding down the length to the unguarded blade of the massive weapon.

It would soon be time.

Naruto would attack from the back, disabling or in Zabuza's preference, killing the Genin. From there they would take apart the Jounin. His blonde apprentice would take on the woman and he would face off against Kakashi. They still had the element of surprise. Hopefully it would be quick.

He watched the Konoha ninja pass the grove, watched as the first of them set his foot past his threshold. Subconsciously, Zabuza began to draw the mist around him, gathering moisture from the lake up ahead. It was a favorite manipulation technique of his, one he could do without even thinking. He wasn't known as a silent killing master for nothing.

He could take any environment and change it to suite himself.

A true shinobi.

He just got lucky this time.

The mist thickened.

They were on his turf now.

He could feel the shadows pooling farther down the road, Naruto now moving into position. He could hear the soft padding of feet, the small spikes in chakra.

He closed his eyes. He let his senses take him over. He let them guide him. He let his battle instinct override. His 'sixth' sense.

They would all die.

He could hear their heartbeat, sense their anxiety, and feel their breath. He could 'see' everything there was to know about the shinobi in his path. He pictured each of them, laying out each of their weaknesses and strengths.

He reached to his back, hand calm but eager to grip cold steel. His muscles rippled. Kubikiri Houcho released from his hand with a hiss and shot like an arrow through the trees, blade spinning on a deadly turn.

He could practically hear it screaming death.

* * *

AN: Well, there it is! Eh…I thought it was a pretty rough chapter. It seemed kind of…off. It may seem like NarutoxHaku, but I assure you, it's not meant to be… I hoped you liked it anyways! Please review! If I can get to thirty here…it'd be pretty sweet…


	4. Chapter 4: Death

Bloody Waters

"_Speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

Flashback/Past Events

* * *

The blade moved without resonance, piercing through the mist as it descended onto the path. The cold, dull gray steel flashed abruptly into existence, making its silent entrance out from the depths of the great oak trees surrounding the dirt road. Around the blade the mist churned, the speed of the projectile forcing the mist to part ways. It shimmered in the air; unseen afterimages burned the sky in its wake.

He could barely track the path of the blade, his keen eyes losing sight in the thick mist. But he didn't worry; Zabuza-sama would have it all taken care of. If he could barely see it, what were the chances of the Konoha nin being able to track the deadly edge of Kubikiri Houcho?

He waited and listened. He held his breath and closed his eyes, ears searching for that scream of pain, a scream filled with complete agony. The scream of torture as a blade pierced through the flesh and tore straight through bone. He listened, waiting for the gurgle of blood and the flopping of a lifeless body to the ground that would follow the scream.

"DUCK"

His eyes flashed open, blue orbs glowing with alarm.

"_ARGGH!"_

He heard the high-pitched wail come from somewhere inside the mist and the scream that tore from the throat of Zabuza's victim. The buckles and chains attached to his body glinted as he slid through the underbrush. He made no noise, feet carrying him through the foliage with speed and silence born and honed from years of killing.

He lifted his droopy eyelids, azure orbs staring deep into the mist, piercing the heavy layer that surrounded the dirt road. He melted into the shadows; feet taking him farther down the path, figure staying close to the natural cover of the massive trees.

He heard the clash of kunai, the metallic clang muffled in the heavy mist. His muscles rippled under his skintight black shirt as he flicked his wrist. There was no sound as the blade strapped to the underside of his forearm shot out, landing lightly in his tense grasp.

He launched forward, his chakra and superior senses scanning the surroundings. He pushed further into the mist, now aware of the massive chakra signatures farther up the path, toward the lake.

One was Zabuza-sama and the other matching that of the Copy Nin.

He could feel them now; each member of the two teams up ahead. He was approaching rapidly and would descend on them in less than a twenty seconds.

Four.

Each one with the same amount of chakra as an average Genin.

The target: the bridge builder. Deal with him last.

One with a relatively high level of chakra; probably a Jounin. One unconscious. One separated from the pack, stranded farther down the road. He sniffed the air, inhaling the deep, coppery smell that tainted the mist.

One of them was drenched in blood, chakra signature growing weaker with every passing second. This one would likely die. Once Zabuza-sama mauled his victims, they never lived long. If the kid was lucky, he would die a painless death, a product of the poison that laced the razor-sharp edge of the Demon of the Mist's blade.

He analyzed the situation in his mind, his feet taking him soundlessly through the bloody mist. The blade in his hand flipped, fingers reversing the grip as he traveled toward the helpless group of shinobi. Zabuza-sama had done a perfect job of splitting them all up, now all he had to finish the task.

And to think Konohagakure was the strongest of the Great Ninja Villages? Pitiful.

Naruto zoned in on the chakra residue of each ninja, capturing the image of his 'map' and storing it in his mind.

Now, who to kill first?

The blade in his hand glowed, his body subconsciously channeling chakra into the cold steel edge of the dagger. He could feel the adrenaline in him build up, the thrill of the hunt beginning to drown his senses. It took all his self-control to bottle up his urge to kill. The shadows churned.

Naruto faded into the mist.

"What's that Akamaru? You smell something? Wha-"

He twisted the grip around his dagger and sent it flying into the distance, deep into the unseen. Its chakra-imbued blade sizzled at it skimmed through the mist, pure power burning up the air. He heard the voice of the lone Genin again.

"_-thing coming this way? What are you talking about? A-"_

He heard the blade pierce into flesh, tearing through the body of the kid. He heard a shocked gurgle and splashing liquid. Red tinted the mist as blood sprayed everywhere. There was a soft thump, a bark and then silence.

Naruto closed his eyes, listening for any faint sounds of life. Nothing. It looked like he took out the both of them. He stepped back, blonde tresses whipping through the air as he melted out of sight, body vanishing into the shadows.

His chains jingled.

Naruto re-appeared over the body of the lone Genin and his companion. His stunning sapphire orbs glanced over them coldly, not bothering to check if they were dead. His aim was true. It always was.

He reached down, hand twitching as it pulled the dagger out from the body of the black haired Genin. It slipped out from his chest without a sound, blood coating the dull steel up to the hilt. He played with the blade, eyes still locked on the corpse at his feet. He flipped the dagger up, sheathing it in one smooth motion. Glancing back down at the boy and his dog he closed his eyes, lids sliding over his cerulean blue gaze.

Something was coming.

He tensed, muscles coiling, bunching together. He could feel the presence behind him, the woman that was a Jounin ready to strike. He felt her build up of chakra, felt her fear, her anxiety. He could feel all of her projected emotions. His hand snapped forward, the blade sliding out of the holster on his wrist.

He sprang.

He could feel her surprise, feel her shift through the heavy mist and see her hand finish a seal. It was already too late. His blade flashed into existence, barreling with speed unknown to anything else on the planet. The dagger slapped into her throat, shredding her neck into a thousand fleshy pieces. Blood sprayed into the mist, splashing across the ground.

Naruto watched calmly, body already losing the tension it possessed only a moment before. She was dead, no doubt about it. The force of his throw had shattered her throat and severed her head from her slender neck. He walked toward the downed woman, each step resounding oddly through his ears. Naruto stopped, body tensing again as he looked around. Something was missing. His gazed flickered from the surroundings back to the dead woman.

Gone.

Her body was fading away, bone, flesh and blood replaced by small grains of black ash.

His blue eyes widened.

Darkness consumed Naruto's body and the shadows played, casting their inky color onto the swirling mist.

* * *

"_Suiton: __Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_

The two water dragons rose from the depths of the lake, their massive jaws spread wide. They collided, water spraying in all directions as the two attacks cancelled each other out.

He held his blade aloft, massive weapon dripping water from its solid steel edge. His face was expressionless, his bandages hiding the small scars that marred his features. Zabuza's chakra flared. He lunged forward, blade blocking the few kunai flung toward him. He jumped, a testament to his power as his legs propelled him straight off the water and meters into the air.

He met Sharingan Kakashi head on.

He ducked under a wildly thrown punch, reflexes slipping him through the guard of the Copy nin. Zabuza swung his blade around, muscles rippling as he spun the massive, glistening steel weapon through the mist. Kubikiri Houcho bit into the side of his surprised opponent, sinking into his skin, drawing blood in copious amounts.

He kicked, his heel impacting the jaw of the Copy nin, shredding part of that infuriating mask clinging to his face. Beneath his bandages, Zabuza grinned, baring his teeth in triumph.

Stepping back, he disappeared into the mist, withdrawing out of sight.

Zabuza's gaze dissected the surroundings. He could see Kakashi clearly through the heavy mist. His eyes could pick out the blood that soaked through his clothes, the cuts that crisscrossed his body. He could hear his feet pass over the water; hear the rustle of his clothes, the tempo of his breathing.

Zabuza could 'see' everything.

His hand slid down the hilt of Kubikiri Houcho, hand feeling the smooth steel that served as his tool of destruction. He could sense Kakashi's worry and knew it was just a matter of time before the Copy nin would actively seek him out.

He saw the man perform some seals, whipping out a small scroll from the front of his Jounin vest.

A summoning.

He steeled himself, leaping back onto the water and melting into the mist. His hand blurred into action.

"Suiton: Daibakuryuu no Jutsu…"

Zabuza leapt into the air, already sensing the summoned dogs appearing beneath him. The water churned, a vortex forming in the depths. It swirled and twisted, sucking in anything in its way. The four summoned canines emerged right over the whirlpool.

Their deaths were slow and painful.

He stepped calmly back onto the water, his technique already subsiding. He peered through the mist, seeing the look of agitation clear of Kakashi's face. He smirked. The advantage remained his.

"Zabuza! How 'bout we end this now?"

The former Mist Swordsman gripped his blade. There would be nothing to say to the Konoha ninja. There would be no show of bravado, no final flashy ending. There would be none of the antics in the fight, none of the courageous moves that Konoha ninja were so damn fond of.

No. He would kill Kakashi here without hesitation. Without interference. Without time consuming games.

It would end now.

He channeled chakra to his blade, watching as the Copy nin formed a few seals.

One of them would die.

* * *

Naruto stumbled back, his head spinning in agony.

The shadows receded.

What. The. Fuck.

His eyes focused on the nin in front of him.

'Genjutsu damn it…'

Long black hair flowed behind her and her delicate fingers released from the seal they were holding. He heard her speak, her soft voice somehow pounding into his throbbing skull.

"_So you broke my illusion huh? That's pretty good…you're no ordinary ninja."_

His hand snapped, the blade in the holster sliding into the secure grasp of his fingers.

"But you're going to die here…you harmed my students and now you have to pay for it!"

Naruto paid no attention to this empty ultimatum. He lunged forward, the adrenaline in his body fueling his already impressive speed. His blade flashed through the mist.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Justu!"

The flames licked his clothing and he twisted away just in time. His dagger was knocked away.

He saw the young boy dash toward him, two blades poised to strike. Red irises and black tomoe spun.

Everything passed by in an instant.

And then he was on the defensive.

He was caught in a dead lock, one hand holding off the woman's attack while the other was pressed against the blade of the young boy that was threatening to pierce his body. His chakra swirled in agitation around him, threatening to throw both the boy and the woman into the air. But they both hung on, struggling to take him down.

He never sensed the stoic bug user close in on him. He felt the blow before he saw it.

His wrist broke. His defense shattered.

The blade pierced through his heart.

"NARUTO!"

His blue eyes flickered to the sound of the voice. Through blurred vision he could make out a feminine figure.

'Haku…'

The world vanished into darkness.

* * *

"Now, witness the power of my…original technique…"

His eyes locked on the chakra gathering in Kakashi's palm, white light lacing around the entirety of his hand.

"CHIDORI!"

Zabuza gazed at the crackling white lightning in slight awe. Visible chakra…so condensed. How was this possible?

He watched it come closer, white light glowing in the mist. His mind screamed to him. Move, it said, move! But his body was despondent.

The lightning neared.

Haku's muffled scream reached his ears.

'Naruto…? What happened…?'

The lightning blade drowned his senses.

His body jerked and blood sprayed into the air.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

'Impossible! He…dodged the Chidori…'

Zabuza vanished in a swirl of mist.

'Naruto…'

His blade slashed through Kakashi's chest, its chakra enhanced edge tearing straight into his flesh.

The light of Chidori died away.

"Witness the power…of my technique now Kakashi…""Suiton: Daibakufu no Justu!"

The massive wave of water crashed over them, the power tossing and whipping around in agitation. With one immense roar, the waterfall of water barreled down toward the Sharingan user. The crystalline liquid snarled and howled, twisting and turning as if alive.

It swept Kakashi up in one smooth motion.

But the ninja vanished in a shower of leaves.

Zabuza's vision exploded in lights. His grip on Kubikiri Houcho slipped. He heard the lightning shriek again. He stumbled.

'Naruto…you better be okay…'

The white light crashed down upon him.

* * *

AN: Whew! Heh, so, how'd you like it? Just to answer a few questions from reviewers; this is not a Naruto and Zabuza yaoi fic, so relax okay? There's no NarutoxHaku either. They have more of…a really, really close 'friendship'. In fact… I'm pretty sure there will be no pairing for this story, at least not one that's openly expressed.

Anyways, just want to let you all know that there's only a couple of parts left in this story… Depending on how I feel about it, there will be one or two more chapters to go. It's coming to an end real quick huh? All right then, well, thanks for all the support! Review okay? I'm aiming for fifty or more here…


	5. Chapter 5: Spirit

Bloody Waters

"_Speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

Flashback/Past Events

* * *

Darkness.

It consumed everything, blocking out the light of the world, bringing shadows down upon him. It swirled around in corporeal form, twisting and turning like mist. He could feel it moving around him; could feel the touch and brush against his bare skin. He shivered, the feeling jolting straight up his spine. He felt the warm caress, the fleeting stroke across his body.

Darkness.

Nothing but darkness around him. He could hear it calling. He could feel the pull of its voice, tugging, urging. He felt his feet shuffle, dragging through the unseen haze toward the voice. Pulling. Pulling. He struggled to move away, muscles tensing and straining in vain. His mind blocked out the voices, ignoring the hiss, ignoring the soft whispers.

"_Come to us…"_

They called him, playing on his senses, on his emotions, urging him to step forward, farther into the shadows. The darkness called, the shadows screamed. But he fought back; his will pitched itself against the sway of the shadows. Naruto felt his legs buckle underneath him, giving out, bones breaking and splintering into pieces. He opened his mouth in a scream.

But there was no sound.

He tried to move his legs, tried to elicit some reaction from his unseen limbs. But he felt nothing, not even pain. Panic welled up within him, but he crushed it mercilessly, bottling it between his hands. He would not be weak now…there was too much to do…too much… He struggled to stand, not knowing whether he was succeeding or not, blind to the approaching shadows.

Pain crashed down upon him.

It split across his senses, feeling as if a needle had punctured every single nerve in his body. He fell, limp, broken in every possible way. His spirit cried out.

He felt the pain across his body; the jolts of a searing hot touch brush across his chest. He screamed. The pain overwhelmed him, bringing him to his knees, breaking him, commanding him to stay down.

'…_No…'_

Death swayed over, the power of the dark suffocating Naruto in its dense murkiness.

'…_Not now…'_

He felt something reach into his chest, its cold, clammy feeling permeating his whole body. It gripped him, freezing him, holding him in place.

'…_I have too much to do…'_

He looked down.

A hand. A massive gray hand was thrust up to its tattooed wrist into his chest. Naruto's azure blue eyes widened and he looked up.

The Shinigami, its face morphed into a horrible grin, mouth open in a snarl, knife anchored between long fangs.

'…_I can't die…'_

The hand clenched, fingers digging into his body, compressing around a flailing object. It broke in, long nails piercing straight through Naruto's body. He howled in agony, his scream echoing into the darkness around him. His scream…was inhuman. The burning sensation permeated his struggling form, flaring up across his skin, licking at his eyes. He screamed, feeling something inside him struggle, causing him more pain, more agony. It continued, each passing second like a minute hell itself.

Slowly the hand began to withdraw, its fingers still twisted around the flailing force. It inched out, each movement sending Naruto ablaze in fresh pain.

The tattooed fingers finally emerged from his chest, painted black nails forming the crest of the hand wrapped tightly around a flailing, fiery red spirit. His blue orbs stared in wonder at the ghostly figure. It thrashed, its nine tails whipping around in vain as it struggled to loosen the hold of the Shinigami's fist. Red chakra swelled out from the body of the spirit, burning and then rapidly fizzing out as in came in contact with the Shinigami.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat and his blue orbs widened in surprise.

The spirit snarled.

"…_Kyuubi…"_

The Shinigami stared at him, fist clenching tighter around the fiery body of the kitsune. One hand reached to its mouth, fingers curling one by one around the cloth covered hilt of the knife resting against its charcoal black teeth. Slowly the hand fell, in its grasp the deadly blade that cleaved souls into pieces.

The robes of the Shinigami billowed, shadows pooling around its massive form.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune roared, fangs bared in protest.

The blade flashed down, inscriptions carved deep into its legendary metal glowing in anticipation.

It was swift and Naruto felt hardly anything at all as the diamond-coated edge severed the kistune spirit from his soul.

The Shinigami grinned, hands disappearing beneath its wide robes. It died out in shadows, the eerie grin still carved into its pale gray face.

And Naruto fell back, his body entering a long plunge, a fall from the shadows into the depths.

The darkness faded, shrouded world breaking away and all he saw was light.

* * *

Life.

Life is a riddle, a mystery and a concept beyond the grasp of human minds.

Why are they born, if they are just living to die?

What is their purpose in the world?

What is the reason they have been placed onto the earth?

Thousands have asked the same questions and very few have come up with a suitable answer.

And what about them? What about their lives? How is it that some are born into extremely helpful circumstances and others are born into a world full of poverty and deprivation?

It is…a question that will never be answered, at least not by humans.

Many have wishful thinking, hoping that if they continue on the path they are on that the world will reward them.

Most do not learn that life is fickle and whatever you hope, or wish to accomplish can and will be snatched away from you at the slightest action. Some call it fate, others, destiny. Some call it the judgment of the heavens above.

Whatever it is…whether it be karma, luck, fate, destiny or anything else, one thing is for certain.

It will turn on you.

It will devour you.

It will engulf you and pull you so far into its trap, that by the time you realize your life has been played, it's already too late.

One the extremely fortunate ones escape the initial encounter.

They are not so lucky the second time.

* * *

His spirit rose up from the depths of darkness.

The light shined down upon him.

Naruto could see it with clarity. His body, muscular, lithe form decked out in black and silver, lying prone on the dirt path. His eyes, half closed, blue orbs staring lifelessly ahead, empty. His skin tone, growing more and more pale with each passing second.

The light called to him.

They were crowded around, leaning over his figure, unmoving on the dirt path.

He moved to attack them, but found himself unable to. Calmly he turned, his sapphire blue eyes shifting.

The light beamed down and for the first time, he was able to see his current self clearly.

It reflected off the silvery sheen of his present form, bouncing back into the heavens. He looked down at himself, eyes staring straight through the silvery mist that curled around him. His gaze flickered. He could see it, the blade sticking out from his chest, blood soaking into his skintight black clothing. His blonde hair, a contrast to his dark demeanor, sprawled in different directions. The chains around his neck, silver finely crafted, glinting in the light.

He heard a scream.

He made nary a sound as he shifted, transparent body turning toward the origin of the piercing cry.

He could see her, the porcelain hunter-nin mask clutched tight in her slender fingers as she sprinted toward his prone form.

'…_No…'_

Her legs carrying her as fast as possible, her eyes blurred in the mist. Her brown hair fluttering as she sprinted toward his prone body.

'…_No…'_

He saw the Konoha nin turn, their weapons drawn, surprise etched on their faces. Projectiles barreled through the air, dozens already embedded in the body of a young Konoha genin.

Haku's eyes were filled with tears.

Naruto's heart broke.

The scene faded.

He floated over the water. It was silent, the light lapping of waves against the shores of the lake the only sound. Slowly, the mist began to clear. He saw it and his eyes widened at the sight. The lightning crackled, shooting off sparks across the lake. He locked eyes with the fallen man, heart crying out in pain.

'…_Zabuza-sama…'_

The light burst, rings of haze stretching across his vision, blinding him of the scene playing out over the water.

And in that moment, Naruto realized he was dead. Forever. Gone. Never to be human again. He would just simply fade away from history…

The light vanished.

His thoughts of Haku were lost.

'…_I wish…'_

The world faded. His mind clung onto one thing.

'…_She could have a good life…'_

* * *

They say, "Be careful what you wish for, because it just might come true."

Half the time what you so desperately wish for never happens. What you strive to have; what you cry for in your pillow every night for never comes. The world ignores your pleas and turns its back on you, forsaking your wish. Never is the world kind, instead choosing to torture, infuriate and taunt. But sometimes, sometimes the world decides to…play with you.

Every once in a while, the world will decide to grant a wish. It'll single out one person, single out their darkest desires or their purest thoughts and wait for them to wish. It will wait patiently, biding its time. Once the world senses those two words, those damning or praising words, the gears began to turn and the pieces begin to fall into place.

And that one person, considered lucky by some and not by others, has their wish granted.

It will be the culmination of their ultimate desires or a glimpse of horrors to come. Whatever one, is completely up to the wisher. How to decide? Simple…the one that is more powerful, the one that has more will, the one that is fed the most. **That** will be the one that the world will play with and finally grant.

It is a…risky endeavor, but if played right, an endeavor that reaps massive benefits.

Sadly, most of the time, it is not so.

* * *

The lightning passed down upon him, white light tearing through the sky. He could feel it, the feeling of death just a few moment away. He could see it, the madly spinning Sharingan swiveling in the other mans eye socket.

He tried to move but his legs were sluggish, not fast enough to shift from his position. The mist swirled around him, gripping him, telling him to flee. But he didn't want to…he couldn't…it was all beyond his power now. The lightning screamed in his ears.

He felt Naruto's chakra vanish, aura disappearing into the void. He smiled sadly, sinking to his knees, chakra covered hands holding him erect on the water. Kubikiri Houcho lay limp in his grasp, almost falling into the lake

'…_Looks like I'll be joining you Naruto…'_

The loose ends of his bandages fluttered, edges already burning from the intense heat of the fluctuating chakra. It shrieked, nearing his skin and he could feel the prick of pain.

The light shined upon him.

Zabuza smiled, his expression hidden under his crimson soaked bandages. His eyes shifted view and for a second he thought he could see Naruto, a silvery wisp of mist gliding across the water. But that image was slowly banished from his vision and the light began to engulf him.

'…_Hopefully…I'm going to the same place you are…'_

The water under him swirled and he began to fall, his body sinking into the crystalline depths.

'…_Haku…Naruto…'_

The water splashed across his body, soaking into his clothing. The waves churned over him.

'…_You were never my weapons…'_

His mind searched through memories, digging past images, past thoughts up, expanding them into his mind. Zabuza smiled.

'…_more important…my…'_

His vision blurred, light finally consuming him whole. He sunk, body finally shutting down, water washing over his torn frame. His eyelids fluttered, slowly shuttering to a close. A smile remained plastered on his face, hidden by the bandages wrapped around his jaw.

The world vanished.

'…_children…'_

* * *

AN: So…there you have it… Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. It's been a good run… Review okay? Still aiming for fifty, all I need is eleven more… Keep reading…look out for the epilogue…


	6. Epilogue: Ghost

Bloody Waters

"_Speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

Flashback/Past Events

* * *

"So…you still have something to do…?"

The blinding light flashed.

"Yes…I have to make sure…she's okay…I…"

He stared down at the boy, striking blue eyes staring back at his own silver hue.

'…'

The teen shifted, blonde tresses lashing around his face.

"…_Please…we need to do this…"_

His silvery gaze flickered to the tall, imposing dark figure behind the blonde. His eyes skimmed across him for a moment, missing nothing, taking in every detail. The man placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, fingers curling around and gripping, squeezing reassuringly. He raised a white eyebrow at this, quietly pondering the two figures.

'…'

There was silence for a few moments. Finally, the man spoke, a rough voice exiting his bandaged jaw.

"Please…consider it as our last mission on earth…"

The man paused, swallowing.

"I…don't even have to go…if Naruto can just go…then it's fine…"

The blonde looked up quickly, head whipping around to stare at the man behind him.

"But…Zabuza-sama…h-"

The man turned away, shoulders slumping.

"It…it's okay…"

He nodded thoughtfully, hand rising to stall any further speech.

"If that is…what you wish…"

The two immediately ceased activity, waiting for his verdict.

"You may go…make your last mission on earth as a human…a memorable one…"

The figure bent, bowing low, pale blonde hair falling around his eyes.

"…_Thank you…Kami-sama…"_

The light twinkled.

* * *

'I can still remember…'

The cloak around him whipped in the wind.

'…I can still hear your voice…'

The long, black hood shrouded his face. It hung low over his head and his blonde locks were barely visible in the darkness.

'…_You wanted me to promise…'_

He leaned against the wall, back resting on the pale limestone bricks.

'…_You wanted me to promise…promise that I would never leave…'_

His hands shifted underneath his cloak. They slowly unfastened a set of silver buckles, trembling as they did.

'…_I'm sorry…but I…I… won't be able to keep that promise…'_

He watched her through the window, his blue eyes glowing beneath his hood. From underneath his cloak he produced a thin black wooden case. It was no longer than his arm, a little smaller and was old; it's well sanded edges smoothed with care.

'…_I…'_

His finger traced across the top of the case, brushing the kanji burned into the wood. So long. It had been so long ago. The very maker of this blade had spoken those words and he had insisted on having them burned and carved into the surface. When it was first finished, the words had been colored with a blend of silver and blue. Even now, the dye had not faded.

Never forget.

His feather light touch left the surface of the case, trembling as they moved to the lock on the front.

'…_I…I'm sorry…'_

With a flick of his thumb the lock clicked open. Covering the interior of the case was deep blue silk, casually splayed out across its expanse. He glanced down at the case for a moment and then tore his eyes away.

'…_I…hope you can…'_

On the silk lay a blade, slightly smaller than the case itself; about nine inches in length. The hilt was covered in well worn black leather. It was about five inches, its deep ebony color reflecting no light at all, as if it was the void.

'…_Forgive me…'_

His quaking fingers touched the hilt of the blade. He felt warmth jolt through his fingers and he shivered.

'…_I'm sorry…you'll be serving a new wielder now…'_

He drew the blade from the case and flicked his thumb once again. The case fell, snapping shut with a click. It rocked in his palm from the force of the impact and then slowly came to a halt. One hand clenched around the case as the other gripped the hilt of the blade.

'…_Can you ever forgive me…?'_

His gaze flickered from the blade to the girl in the building.

'…_I…'_

She was laughing, her mouth wide with mirth. There was a grin on her face, stretching from one corner to the other. His blue eyes focused on her through the window and he watched. He watched the smile, watched the laughter…but focused on the eyes.

They were filled with sorrow.

'…_I just hope…that…those eyes will not be filled with sorrow forever…'_

Sliding the case into the confines of his cloak, he dug around in his pocket. Withdrawing his quivering hand from the folds of his clothing, he held aloft the item of his search:

A soft, silk sash.

'…_I just hope you are happy with your new life…'_

Taking the case out once again he placed it on the silk and then slid the blade onto the powder blue cloth as well. Slowly, he began to wrap it around.

'…_I just hope you can forget Zabuza…'_

His hands moved automatically, shaking fingers slowly winding themselves around and around. His gaze was fixed on the girl through the window.

'…_I just hope you can forget me…'_

He saw her laugh again and his heart cried out.

'…_I just hope you can forget…us…'_

His fingers finished their work.

'…_Forget all the times you had…'_

They shuddered as he curled his hand into a fist.

'…_Forget your past life…'_

His eyes glazed over.

'…_Forget it all…'_

He twirled the hilt of the blade in the air, savoring its smooth feeling for the last time. His empty gaze tracked its liquid silver path through air. His orbs of normal blue reflected the blade's silver light.

'…_Start over…'_

He stood upon the wall, body stretched to full height. He channeled chakra to his arm, letting it flow through him, engulfing his, becoming one with his body. He let it spread into the blade and made it swifter and more deadly. He gave it more accuracy, more power. He gave the blade life.

'…_It's too late for me…'_

He savored the feeling.

His eyes caught the case, the blade and finally the sash of blue silk.

'…_Fly true…'_

His fingers stopped, the blade skipped its rotation through the air momentarily and its course was altered.

'…_Let nothing stop you…'_

He heaved it into the air.

'…_I'm sorry…'_

He watched its descent through blurry silver vision. He watched his chakra fade from the blade, dispersing into the air.

'…_I hope you can forget…and move on…'_

It barreled through the sky, gathering speed on its path down. He could hear its faint whistle in the still evening.

'…_I hope you can forget…'_

His heart pounded.

'…_Because I will never forget you…'_

He glanced again at the window and watched her. His eyes ran over his soft brown hair, smooth pale skin and chocolate brown eyes.

'…_My promise…'_

He memorized it all. The way she walked, talked, smiled. How her eyes lit up with pleasure. He memorized the smooth melody of her laugh, the way her cheeks bunched up when talking. The outline of her jaw, the warmth of her touch…he memorized it all…and filed it away.

'…_Goodbye…'_

He saw the blade hit the door of the building, sink deep into the wood, rattling off it's remaining chakra. The silver, ethereal glow around the weapon faded from view, consumed by darkness. He saw her look up in alarm and then get up, figure tense.

He turned, his now sparkling hoary gaze hidden under the inky blackness of his hood.

His body shifted as he stepped of the wall. He was in limbo for a moment and then, he began to fall, wind rustling through his clothes. He didn't look back. He was halfway through his descent toward ground. He never looked back. The wind shrieked around him and his hood came free.

Blond tresses were unveiled in the night sky.

His chakra began to pool around him, gathering into a visible vortex of metallic blue. With it came power…and comfort. It began to chill, surrounding air condensing into mist…and snow.

'…_Goodbye…forever…'_

He glowed for a moment, his figure still in free fall, blonde hair blowing in the wind. His face held a small, sad smile. His eyes were closed and he looked calm.

'…_Forever…'_

His chakra exploded.

"…_Haku…"_

Cobalt blue wisps of mist swirled in the following silence, mixing with the soft sheen of falling snow.

* * *

Silver eyes shone in the light, glowing with intensity unknown to man.

A weathered, tan hand rose from its resting place, fingers tapping against solid, pallid marble.

The light pierced through the skies.

Glowing orbs could see the floating figure; see the pain in its lifeless eyes.

A mouth curled into a smile, full lips twitching upward as a hand lifted from its marble throne.

Heavy sleeves shifted as the hand was waved, radiance emitting from the aged palm.

'…_You aren't done yet…' _

Another hand rose, long dark fingers tracing circles through a grizzly white beard.

'…_you still have a purpose in life…'_

The starts gleamed.

'…_and I intend for you to fulfill it…'_

The clouds cleared, blue skies shifting into view.

'…_Angel of Death…'_

The wind stirred.

'…_Naruto…'_

* * *

-Fin-


End file.
